familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jalna district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Maharashtra | subdivision_type2 = Administrative Division | subdivision_name2 = Aurangabad Division | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Jalna | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 7612 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 1612357 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 209 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = Tehsils | blank_info_sec1 = 1. Jalna, 2. Ambad, 3. Bhokardan, 4. Badnapur, 5. Ghansavangi, 6. Partur, 7. Mantha, 8. Jafrabad | blank1_name_sec1 = LokSabha | blank1_info_sec1 = 1. Jalna (shared with Aurangabad district) 2. Parbhani (shared with Parbhani district) | blank2_name_sec1 = | blank2_info_sec1 = | website = http://jalna.gov.in/ | footnotes = }} Jalna district ( ) is an administrative district in the state of Maharashtra in western India. Jalna town is the district headquarters. The district is part of Aurangabad division. The district occupies an area of 7718 km². The district is bounded on the north by Jalgaon district, on the east by Parbhani and Buldhana districts, on the south by Beed district and on the west by Aurangabad district. The district is known for Jamb Samarth village, the birthplace of Samarth Ramdas Swami. The Battle of Assaye was fought on September 23, 1803 near the village of Assaye located near Jafrabad in this district. Geography The district is situated at the central Maharashtra, in the north Marathwada region. The district has moderately to gently sloping undulated topography. The Northern part of the district is occupied by the Ajanta and Satmala hill ranges. Rivers and lakes The Godavari flows along the southern boundary of the district from west to east direction. The rivers, Dudhana, Gulati, Purna are the principal tributaries of the Godavari, which flow through the district. The river Purna flows from the central part of the district and meets the Godavari in the neighbouring district. The rivers, Khelna and Girja are the important tributaries of river Purna which flow through the district. Jalna is well know of sweet lime and is called "The City of Sweet Limes" . History Jalna was formerly a part of the Princely State of Hyderabad and after independence became a part of Aurangabad district. On May 1, 1982 the district was formed by carving out Jalna, Bhokardan, Jafrabad and Ambad talukas of Aurangabad district and Partur taluka of Parbhani district. Divisions The district is divided into two sub-divisions, Jalna and Partur. These are further divided into eight talukas: Jalna, Ambad, Bhokardan, Badnapur, Ghansavangi, Partur, Mantha, and Jafrabad. The district was formed during the reign of chief minister A R Antulay. The district has five Vidhan Sabha constituencies: Partur, Ghansawangi, Jalna, Badnapur and Bhokardan. While Partur and Ghansawangi are part of Parbhani Lok Sabha constituency, the other three are part of the lone Lok Sabha constituency of the district, Jalna. Demography The district has a population of 16,12,357 (male 8,25,977, female 7,86,380) (2001 census) of which 19.09% were urban (as of 2001).http://www.censusindiamaps.net/page/India_WhizMap/IndiaMap.htm The density of population is 209/km². The literacy rate is 64.52% (male 79.17%, female 49.25%) (2001 census). Notable personalities *Bhagwan Kale, Marathi writer and journalist; author of the Marathi book Aapla Jalna Zilla (English translation: Our Jalna Zilla). *Dasoo Vaidya, poet, dramatist, scriptwriter, and lyricist; Associate professor, Marathi Department, Dr. B. A. M. University, Aurangabad, *Janardan Nagapurkar, popularly known as Janardan Mama, freedom fighter who played an important role in the Marathwada Mukti Sangram, in which he lost his life. *Badrinarayn Barwale, founder of Maharashtra Hybrid Seeds Company (Mahyco); also a freedom fighter who fought against the British Raj. Notes Sawanae Khud nosht written by Nawab Sarwar ul Mulk page number 254 it was in the jagir of Nawab Qutub Ali Khan External links * Jalna district official website Category:Districts of Maharashtra Category:Jalna district Category:Aurangabad division